The Real World
by Montgomeryram
Summary: Harry Potter and Co. are getting ready to graduate from Hogwarts. Trepidation ensues
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. I'm an 18 year old lonely person who is bored. So I thought to myself "what is the best way to waste my time and help others at the same time". I could help my mother with the dishes, help my little brother with his homework, or humor my dad and ask him questions that make him feel smart like "so...quantum mechanics, what's that like?" But I found that writing stories for complete strangers is the best way to go. I'm practically running a f**king charity here so enjoy! No seriously... enjoy or I'll beat you. Anyways, enough about me. Let's talk about Harry Potter which just happens to be one of the best pieces of modern fiction in the universe. I could never compare to J.K. Rowling but I will try to capture the essence. Hell with it. Oh and by the way you can make fun of me if you want. I like it a lot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry was listlessly staring at at the ceiling, lying in his four poster bed. It was the beginning of March during his seventh year and he was about 3 months and half from graduating from Hogwarts. 103 days to be exact. He was having mixed feelings about leaving. The eccentric school was his home away from home. He loved the everchanging and winding passages and colorful surroundings on the grounds. The Dursley's were never special to him; neither was their house, seeing as his room was a broom closet for a number of years. At the same time, Harry felt a growing excitment inside of him. He was ready to bloom into a wizard with full powers, no more childish limits. N.E.W.T.s were arriving at the speed of a freight train and he was ready, at least he thought he was. Him and Ron had never been great scholars. At least he had Hermione to help him out, although she was as reluctant as ever to help two slackers, however close she was with them. Harry daydreamed of acing his N.E.W.T.s and becoming a top auror. He saw himself working alongside the members of the Order of the Pheonix. Harry then let out a big sigh and looked over to where his books were. They were sitting haphazardly on top of his robes with his wand serving as a bookmark in his Transfiguration book. Ron was lying in his bed as well making weird sleeping noises. Who knew such sounds could come from a human being, Harry thought to himself.   
  
"Ron", Harry whispered. "Ron", he said more urgently. "RON!"  
  
"I didn't do it, I swear! It was Fred and George", Ron uttered in a meek voice. A copper head poked up from under the covers. "Oh it's just you, you git"  
  
"Come on Ron, I'm hungry".  
  
They both got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall, completely leaving Hermione. During their sixth year Hermione began to take some extra time to groom herself.   
  
"You never know when a good appearance can get you ahead in the real world, might as well start here", she said in a stately manner.   
  
"I guess...unless you become an unlucky lout like Filch and clean up owl poop everyday", Ron replied. Harry stifled a laugh. Hermione frowned at them with her usual dissaproving look. Stupid or not, Hermione looked better than she did as a first year. She had filled in a little and her long wavy hair was now a little more tameable. She also now wore a little makeup to enhance her appearance even more. Most of the Gryffindor boys had noticed which made Harry and Ron a little protective. Ron and Harry had grown as well. They were both more muscular and some people could even describe them as handsome, but in different ways. Ron was tall and boyish whereas Harry had a darker brooding look about him. The three ate their breakfast together and discussed their plans for the future. Ron was excitedly talking about joining his brother Bill and working as his apprentice for a couple years. Hermione was sure she wanted to become the top editor of The Daily Prophet.   
  
"I just know that's the right job for me. I'm good with information and I have pretty unbiased views", Hermione said  
  
"How could you know if you have unbiased views! I think other people need to tell you you have unbiased views first before you have them." Ron replied.  
  
"Well I do think I'm unbiased! I always give everyone fair chances!" Hermione replied heatedly.  
  
"But I think you can't make a judgement about yourself because naturally you will think high of yourself. Especially if it helps you get what you want, like top editor." Ron said casually.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was daydreaming again about becoming an auror. Professor McGonagall had been helping him like she promised but whenever he practiced with her, he felt uneasy. What if he messed up badly on the N.E.W.T.s. He wouldn't be given a second chance because aurors had to be top notch. All of a sudden Harry started to feel queasy.  
  
"HARRY!", shouted Hermione. Harry's daydream broke and he looked up at Hermione. "Do you think I'm unbiased?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah sure. Look I don't have time for this so I'm going to go on ahead to class." With that Harry got up and started out to go to his first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
A school owl flew in and landed neatly on top of Hermione's head and dropped The Daily Prophet in her lap.  
  
"What's gotten in to him?", Ron said. After a minute of pointlessly pondering he buried his face into his bowl of grits. Hermione gave him a disgusted look as she opened her paper to read the morning news.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well if you guys like my story, I will continue it. I don't really have a plan for it. I kinda just make it up as I go along. I have college an everything so I'll try to write a chapter a day. See yaz.  
  
-Montgomeryram 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright this is all for you Constance Malfoy baby. I never thought of making up weird couples but...hehe I'VE GOT THE POWER! I'll see what I can pull out of my ass. Even though I only got one review, I'm going to write just because I hate to read stories and then they are never finished. It's so unprofessional. Seeing as though I'm an expert and all. Also I'd just like to show all you younguns' how to write at my level (which I'm proud to say is at the 6th grade level). So here goes!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry entered into the Defense of Dark Arts class slowly. He was the first one in. The new teacher Professor Pumple was sitting at her desk looking over her lesson plan for the day. He sat down quietly and took out his book.  
  
"Oh Harry I didn't see you come in!", said Professor Pumple suddenly. Harry jerked his head up and looked at her. She was a petite woman of about 40. She was very erratic at times especially when teaching. Joanna Pumple replaced Dolores Umbridge during Harry's sixth year and she was very interested in the Dark Arts. She believed it was an important subject that routinely got overlooked. "Harry I want to show you this new book that was just published!" Harry got up and made his way over to her desk. Professor Pumple smiled and handed him a large black book with a gold inscription that said: EXTENSIVE DARK ARTS FOR TOP PERFORMING WIZARDS. Harry ran his hand over the letters and at that precise moment his scar began to softly sear. Harry dropped the book and looked at the Professor.  
  
"Now I know it's a good book!", she said softly. "Your scar is hurting isn't it Harry"  
  
"How did you know?", he asked in a confused voice.  
  
"After 20 years in this profession you begin to notice the darkest ways of magic. I know your story well Harry and I believe that Dumbledore's hypothesis about your scar is correct. What you just felt was most likely a result of 'You Know Who's' ire. That book is a danger to him and he knows it. There is only one problem; this is my only copy so I would like you to take it and read it. It will help you immensely". Professor Pumple stressed her last sentence. At that moment the door flung open and his fellow Gryffindors filed in.  
* * *  
  
That night in the Gryffindor tower Harry sat in his large comfy armchair by the fire. He was exhausted from classes. It was late and he was all alone. Suddenly the portrait swung opened and Hermione stepped in. Harry looked at her and before he could even ask, she answered him.  
  
"Just catching up on a little reading. I've barely had enough time for pleasure reading with N.E.W.T.s coming so fast." Hermione plopped down onto the armchair next to him. The fire danced off their faces as they sat there silently.  
  
"Hermione...are you ever... not sure of your future, well of course you aren't, I mean are you not sure of what you want to do with your life", Harry said after a long period of silence.  
  
"Of course I am. That's a very natural feeling!", Hermione said consolingly. "But I just knew, when we were in our fifth year, that the wizarding world needs a reliable source that will give only true facts instead of opinions and skewed information. I'm still scared though, just because I know it will be a long time until I reach my goal. I know you want to be an auror Harry and I think that's wonderful. You know you will have to work harder than ever now though. This is crunch time"  
  
"Yeah...", Harry replied. Suddenly, as if it had been waiting for a long time, a single tear quickly made its way down Harry's cheek. Another followed and soon his face was almost completely wet.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong Harry!" Hermione cried. She grabbed his shoulders to make him face her. He blankly stared ahead as if she was not even there. He was embarrassed for crying in front of her. She grabbed his head and held it to her chest. She caressed his back as his tears fell on to her robes leaving an expanding wet spot. "Oh Harry I wish I could make your pain go away". Harry limply hung in Hermione's arms. They felt their chests rise and fall at the same time as they were pressed together. Harry and Hermione stayed in the armchair that night with Harry lying in Hermione's arms. When Hermione woke the next morning, there was no trace of Harry except for the damp spot on her robes.  
  
A/N: Well this is my second installment. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm still trying to figure out an odd couple but I'll know once I get to that point. With that, I'm off to go get an umbrella surgically installed in my hand so I will be prepared for this monsoon season. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright I officially hate fanfiction.net. Their setup is so confusing. Also, they messed up my story. I'm kind of confused because my 2nd chapter replaced my first as well as my second chapter so if you want the first just e-mail me for it at JungleAri85@yahoo.com. Sorry about that. So Constance if you want to know more about me. Just e-mail me so I'm not using this story as a personal ad...although that is a very intriguing idea...  
  
and by the way, what's so wrong with Harry and Hermione? Well I'm not going to put them together since this story isn't really about romance anyway.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry awoke partially on top of Hermione in the middle of the night and slowly got up. He recalled what had happened the night before and sighed. Harry walked up to his bed and went back to sleep. He dreamed he was inside Number 12 Grimmauld place with the other members of the Order. They were all fervently discussing plans around the table. Suddenly they all looked up at Harry at once.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HARRY!", screeched Mrs. Weasley. "YOU CANNOT COME IN HERE!". Lupin got up and took Harry by the arm.  
  
"No wait! I'm an auror! WAIT!", Harry cried. Suddenly Sirius walked in. Harry had had dreams before about Sirius but in this particular dream, he seemed more real.   
  
"No your not Harry. You are not and cannot be an auror. It is not your place.", Sirius said calmly.  
  
"But Sirius, I want to be one. I want to kill Voldemort.", Harry said desperately.  
  
"No. It will not help. Choose again." With that, Harry woke up. He had overslept and the boy's dormitory was empty.   
  
"Choose again?", Harry said to himself. With that he got up and rushed downstairs. He saw a little groove where he and Hermione slept the night before. Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Ginny was also there talking excitedly to her friends.   
  
"There he is!", Ron said enthusiastically. "I would have woken you up, but you looked like such a sleeping beauty I just couldn't do it". Harry gave Ron a look as he laughed at his own joke. Hermione glanced over at Harry and he could feel her eyes, but he just could not face her. Harry decided that from now on he would try to make an effort to be cheerful.  
  
"Hey Ron, how bout' we go play some Quidditch?", Harry said. Harry had since been reinstalled as the Gryffindor seeker and Ron was now the Quidditch captain. Ginny had now become a seeker, a really good one at that.   
  
"Okay Harry! This time you won't get one on me. I swear!", Ron replied. Just then Luna Lovegood strolled up to them casually and sat down. She smiled serenely and gazed at the three equally.   
  
"So how are we all doing today? I hope I'm not intruding on anything."  
  
"Oh no.", Ron said quickly, "We were just leaving.". Hermione sent Ron an urgent look.   
  
"But Ron...I'm not finished reading just yet", Hermione said.  
  
"Well Harry and I have to go right now, so why don't you meet up with us on the pitch?", Ron said without really looking at her.   
  
"I'll wait with you Hermione!", Luna said excitedly.   
  
"Alright then it's all settled!", Ron said. "Let's go Harry". Hermione sent the two a furious look. Ron and Harry hurried out the Great Hall doors and burst out laughing.   
  
"Did you see the look on her face! Oh man is she going to kill us", Ron said. "So I guess you're feeling better huh Harry".  
  
"Yeah...I am", Harry lied. "I just wasn't feeling well the other day".  
  
"Nothing like a good game of Quidditch to clear up the old nasal passages.".   
  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron kicked off the ground and took a couple laps around the pitch. The wind felt very refreshing in Harry's face. It had been a wet winter so he had not gotten out as much as he hoped. Harry looked over at Ron who was doing loops in the air. All of a sudden Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle rose up.   
  
"So Potter", Draco spat, "You and Weasley trying to hone your pathetic skills". Draco was as bitter as ever towards Harry, even though he had had seven years of maturing. Harry believed he spent most of that time plotting ways to make life miserable for the Gryffindor's. What Harry did not understand was how Malfoy always got away with all his devious schemes. Except for his last plan. He wanted to sneak into the girls dormitory and take pictures. Fortunately, Hermione found out what he was going to do and when Malfoy was being careless she jinxed him. Malfoy spent that night in the hospital wing being treated for intense boils.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy", Harry returned. Malfoy sneered and flew by him so fast Harry was almost knocked off his broom. Harry's anger boiled up. He was still upset about losing their last match to the Slytherins, much to Malfoy's pleasure. For two weeks he talked about how he outraced Harry and caught the snitch when really the only reason he caught it was because Draco had an illegal powder that caused the snitch to come to him; conveniently it had the unique property of disappearing soon after use. Of course there was an inquisition after the game, but there was no trace of the powder. In the distance Harry saw Luna and Hermione. They waved to him and he waved back. When Ron and Harry were done they went down to meet the two.   
  
"I wish I had a broom", said Luna in a floaty voice. "Would it be possible...do you think...if you could show me Ron? "  
  
"Wha...uh...I...um...I guess", Ron said unsurely.   
  
"Great! What about tomarrow at 6?"  
  
"Okay". With that Luna traipsed happily back into Hogwarts. Draco then swooped in and landed, knocking over Ron and Harry.   
  
"Whoops, I missed one", said Draco looking contemptuously at Hermione. "So Granger, what does it feel like to be a mudblood?".   
  
"When will you get some new material Malfoy", Hermione retorted.   
  
"I don't know what those guys see in you Granger; you disgust me. To tell you the truth", he said while quickly glancing at Ron, "I'd rather do the Weasley girl, although she would probably try to make off with my clothes afterwards for her new spring wardrobe". With that he smugly strided up the path, apparantly satisfied with his insult. Hermione's eyes welled but she quickly recovered. Harry had to hold back Ron until he lost sight of Draco.   
  
"I know I shouldn't let that piece of dirt get to me...", Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione" Ron said after he had regained his composure, "he's not worth the only strand of hair on Mugwump's head.".   
  
* * *  
  
For the rest of the day, Harry, Ron and Hermione studied for their N.E.W.T.s. Harry started to get drowzy until a bunch of noisy third years came in through the portrait.   
  
"I think I need to take a walk", Harry said as he got up.   
  
"I'll come with you Harry", Hermione said. They stepped outside and went down the stairs. Harry knew what was coming and sure enough, Hemione spoke. "I want to talk to you about last nigh-"  
  
"I was just venting a little fustration because of that Slytherin game. Don't worry about me."  
  
"People don't cry like that because of losing a game", Hermione said. "Give me a little credit Harry. I think I know you a little better than that".  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Professor Pumple. I need to ask her something. I'll meet up with you and Ron later". With that Harry quickly veered towards the Defense of Dark Arts classroom, leaving Hermione with a hurt look on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah sorry its been a while. I've been kind of busy. By that I mean I have been sitting around watching the Simpsons or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Plus the hurricane came through here and I lost my power for three days. WAHHHHHHH!!! So anyways, let's see what I can do with this one...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry sprinted down the corridor after he lost sight of Hermione. He gasped for breath as he entered Professor Pumple's room.  
  
"Harry! I've been wondering how you were!" Professor Pumple said when she caught sight of him. "Why are you so out of breath?"  
  
"Uh...Filch was chasing me." Harry lied.  
  
"That man is going to get from me one of these days!", she fumed. Harry smiled at the thought of the two facing off. Filch with a mop and Professor Pumple taking one of her high heeled boots off and swatting at him.  
  
"I think I'm ready to see that book Professor Pumple." Harry said.  
  
"Oh I knew you would come when you were ready!" she said excitedly. She went behind her desk and dug into one of her drawers. With much effort she pulled out the large black book. "If you ever need my help, I want you to come to me." she said very seriously. "This book can be very dangerous and I don't want you using spells right away." With that, Harry gingerly took the book and wrapped it in a cloth. He did not want anyone to ask questions. Harry hurried out of Joanna Pumple's room and headed outside. Along the way he passed Draco Malfoy. Malfoy gave Harry a look of disgust but said nothing. He seemed busy talking with a younger Slytherin girl. Harry went to a remote area beside the lake where it was hard to see in the dark.  
  
"Lumos!", Harry whispered. His wand provided a soft glow, just enough so he could see. The book's gold inscription gleamed eerily. Harry ran his hand over the words and his scar started to hurt again. Harry opened the book's heavy cover and began reading  
  
* * * Harry was into the third chapter when he heard a voice.  
  
"Who's out here? Potter is that you?", Draco Malfoy spat. Harry quickly closed the book and hid it under the cloth.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?", Harry replied. Malfoy came closer and Harry realized he was not alone; the Slytherin girl was with him.  
  
"Go in the castle now Potter!", Malfoy demanded.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"Or you will regret your decision", Malfoy said meanacingly. "It is within my power as prefect to disable you, you filthy piece of scum". Harry decided he would risk Malfoy's threat and stay put. Draco smiled an evil smile.  
  
"All right Potter, you asked for it", Draco uttered as he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand as well and decided he would use the new spells he just learned, despite Professor Pumple's warning. The wide-eyed Slytherin girl gasped and sprinted out of range as Harry struck first.  
  
"Garrudious!", Harry yelled. A bright red flame burst out of Harry's wand and struck Draco's chest. Draco flew back and was out cold. Harry slowly stepped towards Draco and looked at his face. Blood was flowing profusely from his mouth, ears, and nose. The Slytherin girl screamed and Harry tackled her and covered her mouth. Harry started to panic. The spell was not supposed to be that strong! He only meant for it to give him a punch in the stomach. The girl struggled under him and elbowed him in the stomach. Harry refused to allow her to go back. She would definitely tell someone, probably Snape and then he would be expelled for sure!  
  
"Okay listen, we are going to help him but I can't let you run off! I need you to carry him with me! Please!", Harry choked out. The girl stopped struggling and Harry helped her up. "What's your name?"  
  
"Karlina", the girl spoke quietly. She looked very frightened to Harry. Even when he saw her with Draco earlier. She looked like she was always on edge.  
  
"Okay Karlina, lets bring Malfoy back inside to Madame Pomfrey." Harry walked over to Draco. He was unconscious. "I can use a levitation spell on him but it won't be that strong since it's made for objects. Wingardium Leviosa"! Draco's body slowly lifted up as Harry pointed his wand. Karlina took hold of Draco's legs and Harry got his arms. They trudged back into Hogwarts into the hospital wing. All the while Harry was praying that no one would bump into them. "What were you and Malfoy doing outside anway"? Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"I could ask you the same question". Karlina cooly replied. Harry looked away.  
  
"I...I was just studying". Harry said after a few minutes.  
  
"Well Draco and I were just going out for a night stroll." He is my boyfriend you know." Harry looked up at her and wondered why he had never seen her before. He did not know many underclassmen but he still had seen most of them. They finally reached the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey quickly ran over to them.  
  
"Oh my! What happened to him"! She said worriedly. "How long has he been unconscious?"  
  
"About 15 minutes." said Harry. Madame Pompfrey took out her wand and levitated Draco's body to the nearest empty bed. After about ten minutes of filling out forms and making Draco comfortable, she came over to Harry and Karlina, who were sitting in the waiting room.  
  
"I would like one of you to summarize what happened to him"  
  
Karlina spoke before Harry could even open his mouth. "Draco and I were walking outside and he was being very foolish. He was playing around near the whomping willow and aggravating it. It suddenly came to life and hit him extremely hard in the head. Then I dragged him away from it and I ran into Harry. He helped me bring him in." Madame Pomfrey looked at Harry who was staring wide-eyed at Karlina.  
  
"I want each of you to fill out an account of what happened. He is in a deep coma right now." Madame Pomfrey said. With that she quickly walked back into her office.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry demanded as soon as he thought Madame Pomfrey was out of hearing range.  
  
"Do what?" Karlina said innocently.  
  
"You know what!" Harry said in an irritated voice.  
  
"I was just trying to help you out. Sorry. I'll never ever help you again." Karlina said. Harry sighed and fell back into his chair.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
* * * Harry went back into the Gryffindor commons room. He felt a little better now that he was back in the castle. Ron was there playing wizards chess with Ginny.  
  
"Harry! I've been wondering where you were! I need your advice on how to blow Loony Lovegood off." Ron said. Ginny giggled a little and then made her move.  
  
"Ron you need to stop being such a push over and allowing all these girls to make you do what they want." Harry said smiling. Ginny glared at him. "Watch me in action. Ginny, if you would, please ask me to go on a date with you."  
  
"No way!" She fumed.  
  
"Well that didn't really go as planned." Harry said. "Just tell Loony, I mean Luna that you have a lot of studying to do and you can't teach her."  
  
"No I can't." said Ron dejectedly. "I couldn't bear to disappoint her."  
  
"Don't worry Ron!" Ginny declared. "I don't think any girl would be disappointed if you broke a date with her!"  
  
"Hey! First of all it's not a date. Second, she would be disappointed. And third, any girl would be ecstatic to go out with a guy like me!" Ron said heatedly.  
  
"Check mate." Ginny said.  
  
"No fair I want a rematch!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody. I don't know how long this story is going to go on. I just kind of make it up as I go along and try to make sure the facts match with my previous chapters. So it will be however long I want I guess...hehehehehehe. By the way people. If your going to give me a review, please do not use internet abbreviations. I don't use them in my stories and I would really appreciate it if you didn't use them back. If I have to spend more than five minutes trying to figure out what a person is trying to tell me, it shows that there is obviously a devolution in the English language. I don't mean to sound like a 70 year old square here but I seriously don't know what those things mean! And in response to one of my reviewers, I was being sarcastic when I said I could write at the 6th grade level. I'm really in college right now. So if you read what I actually said, I was making fun of myself. Sorry I just don't like people accusing me of being a pompous ass when I really wasn't. I really do like people making fun of me as long as it's true. So now that I've put in my two cents, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry woke up and recounted the events of the night before. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all ready down there eating. Harry looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Luna sidling up to their table. She put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" She giggled. Ron tried to conceal his peeved expression.  
  
"I don't think I want to know." Ron said quietly so she could not hear.  
  
"It's me Ron!" Luna declared.  
  
"Oh how could I not have guessed." Ron replied halfheartedly. Luna sat down next to him and proceeded to eat her breakfast.  
  
"So where were you last night Harry?" Hermione said suddenly. Harry jerked his head out of his cereal bowl and his mind raced trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"Oh...I...uh...just went to Professor Pumple's room" Harry stuttered.  
  
"For three hours?" Hermione asked. She almost had an accusing tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah...uh...she was helping me with that essay that's due soon." Harry replied. "Now that you mention her, I think I need to go talk to her again." Harry quickly rushed out of the room. Harry veered towards the Hospital Wing and looked in. He saw Madame Pompfrey hovering from patient to patient. Mysteriously, Draco was not in sight. Madame Pompfrey looked up at Harry and smiled vacantly.  
  
"Hi Harry" she said. "Please sit down in my office."  
  
Harry went into her office which was full of potions, books, and pamphlets on things like: "SNAKE VENOM, Harmful, or potentially helpful in the long run?"  
  
"I have some bad news. Draco still hasn't come out of the coma. School policy is that if a patient hasn't come to within 12 hours of their arrival, they must be tested to see what is ailing them. What we found was very odd and shocking. Our tests revealed that one of the Unforgivable curses has been used on him." Harry felt like he had just been hit with a brick.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Harry we had to send him to St. Mungo's. I need to see you and that girl you were with last night. We need to get the real story." Madame Pompfrey said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry went out to the Quidditch pitch to see Ron attempt to teach Luna. He had to get the news about Draco off of his mind for awhile. Madame Pompfrey said she would call for him and Karlina when Dumbledore was free. Harry sat on the bleachers and waved to them. Ron was trying to get Luna to fly in a straight line. He frantically was pointing in directions. Occasionally he had to dive to grab the front of Luna's broom when she went for a nosedive. Harry laughed to himself as Luna went in circles and loops and a horrified Ron looked on.  
  
"Go left! NO, OTHER LEFT!" Ron screamed. After an agonizing hour, Luna and Ron landed and Harry went to go meet them. To his surprise, Ron was actually laughing hysterically with Luna. Could he have actually enjoyed all that?  
  
"Hi Harry!" Luna yelled. "Same time tomorrow Ron?" Ron nodded as she ran off.  
  
"Well, well, well." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Don't start with me Harry." Ron frowned. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry thought he saw Ron grin.  
* * *  
  
Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Library. Suddenly Harry remembered what had happened earlier. He sat in his chair like he was trying to sit on needles. He attempted to study for his next Transfiguration test but he found himself reading the same line over and over. Harry gloomily gazed up at Hermione who caught him.  
  
"All right Harry, I've had enough of this moping!" Hermione fiercely whispered. "What is going on!"  
  
"Oh Hermione, you always think something is wrong with Harry. You're not his mother you know" Ron replied.  
  
"Ron you don't know! You've been to busy with your own life to even realize that Harry's been really depressed lately." Hermione shot back.  
  
"Okay Miss Perfect. You think you know everything don't you. Why don't you become a damn psychiatrist if you can read everyone's minds so well." Ron retorted. Immediately he knew he had crossed the line. All three sat there quietly in the library staring blankly at their books.  
  
"Okay maybe I should come clean with you guys." Harry said slowly. Hermione put her book down and shot Ron a look. "Of course if you two want to fight some more, be my guest."  
  
"No no Harry," Ron stammered. "Tell us. If you can't tell us anything, who can you tell."  
  
Harry told them the whole story of him, Draco, Karlina, and the book.  
  
"Harry you need to go talk to Professor Pumple immediately, or even Dumbledore. You need to figure out which spell you cast on Draco!" Hermione said. She was blatantly trying to stay calm, but horror was exuding from her eyes.  
  
"Wow Harry. An Unforgivable Curse. Only top wizards can do those." Ron said quietly.  
  
"And really evil ones!" Harry whispered. He felt like screaming at Ron. How could he not be scared or angry at Harry! Harry knew Ron hated Draco, but no one wished for him to go to St. Mungo's!  
  
Harry ran out of the library. He could not face his friends anymore. He was alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay for my 6th chapter...I never thought I would get this far. I'm so confused about fanfiction's layout. Whenever I update my story I can never find it at the top. I think that's why I've gotten so few reviews. Or maybe it's just that everybody hates me. Don't hate me. I love you guys! Okay maybe I don't love you. But if you give me a review I promise you one (non-sexual) favor. So enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry decided once and for all what to do. He had to go to Professor Pumple to tell her what had happened and set everything straight. Unfortunately, Peeves decided at that very moment as well that he would prevent Harry from getting to where he was going in such a rush.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potty!" Peeves yelled as he swooped next to Harry.  
  
"Funny Peeves. Now go away. I have some extremely important business to take care of." At once, Harry knew he should not have said that. A wicked smile grew on Peeves face. He seemed almost happy.  
  
"Well now," Peeves cackled. "I mustn't keep you from your important business. But I should warn you...I lie." Peeves giggled wildly and flew circles around Harry. He went behind Harry and gave him a near ultimate wedgie. "Didn't anyone tell you Potty that quidditch undies are out?" Harry howled in pain and anger. Then Peeves swooped in front of him to pull the rug out from under him. Harry tried to jump off it but he was too late. Harry flew up in the air and the last thing he remembered was lying on the ground with Peeves toothy grin in his face.  
  
* * *  
  
When Harry came to, he was in the hospital wing once again. Hermione was sitting by his side.  
  
"Where....what... happened?" Harry murmured. Hermione looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I don't know Harry. You tell me." She replied. Harry then recounted his run-in with Peeves. He resolved to make his story less embarrassing by leaving out the wedgie part. He felt better so in about a half an hour he was up and about once again. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea when it was.  
  
"How long was I out?" Harry asked.  
  
"About a day. When you ran out of the library last night, Ron and I went after you and found you."  
  
"Where is Ron, by the way?"  
  
"He's out with Luna, giving her more flying lessons." Hermione giggled. "I think he's growing fond of her, but he won't admit it of course, because he's Ron."  
  
* * *  
  
Classes resumed the next day. He had a lot of catching up to do because he had not done any work the whole weekend. N.E.W.Ts were coming up fast now, faster than he had ever imagined. Harry remembered his dream of Sirius.  
  
"Choose again, Harry" Sirius's voice echoed thousands of times a day in Harry's mind. What does that mean! Harry thought to himself. His classes went by in a blur that day. More and more work was piled on top of what he already had to make up. Harry felt as if a weight were dropped on his heart. He couldn't think or sleep. He held back all emotions inside of him, afraid of how they would make him act.  
  
"I can't take this anymore." Harry announced suddenly during a Transfiguration lesson later that week. With that he got up and headed for the door. Professor McGonagall stared at him incredulously.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall stated very calmly, shutting the door with her wand. Harry looked at her darkly.  
  
"Professor, I want to leave." Harry said equally as calm, but his face was growing red with ire.  
  
"No Mr. Potter. No one has ever walked out of my class and I'm not planning on breaking that tradition."  
  
He could not hold a single emotion in any more. His scar burned on his forehead and Harry's fury was unleashed. Every emotion or thought weighing down on him was let out. He screamed at the top of his lungs. His wand burst with flames from the end. The lights showered the room with sparks and papers flew everywhere. Screams echoed through the room and they died out when everything had calmed down. Professor McGonagall was wide-eyed with terror. The silence was painful as Harry stood shaking at the foot of the classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sat before Professor McGonagall and Professor Pumple.  
  
"How could you give him that book! That's the most foolish thing...what are you thinking Joanna!" Professor McGonagall screeched.  
  
"I just thought this book could propel him in his studies in the Dark Arts. He's a natural and considering his history, I thought it would be a good thing to do!" Professor Pumple shouted back, equally angry.  
  
"Well obviously your judgement is off! That book has been banned by the Ministry of Magic!" "It's only been banned because a couple of idiot wizards were fooling around with it! They were not proficient in the Dark Arts like Harry is." Professor Pumple quickly glanced over at Harry who looked from one woman to the next waiting for the shouting to begin again. Harry wanted to say something in his defense.  
  
"I'm afraid." was all he could manage.  
  
"See Joanna. That's what this book has reduced him to." McGonagall proclaimed. Suddenly Harry found his voice again.  
  
"No! The book didn't do anything to me. It was all me that night with Draco, I thought I had hit him with a stun spell! It was me in the classroom as well, I didn't perform any spells from that book. I just snapped. I can't do all this work anymore. I have too much to do in too little time. I've been holding back and I just...can't." Madame Pompfrey walked in.  
  
"I can't find that girl anywhere. What did you say her name was Harry?" She inquired.  
  
"She told me her name was Karlina." Harry said.  
  
"I've never heard that name before." Professor McGonagall said slowly, obviously her brain was straining to remember. "Call Professor Snape in here."  
  
Great, Harry thought to himself, that's just what I need is Snape. Snape soon appeared. He frowned when he saw Harry.  
  
"What is it. I hope this isn't concerning you Potter, I have a class to run" Snape spat.  
  
"This is concerning Harry, Professor Snape. It is also concerning one of your students." Professor McGonagall said, ignoring his irritated tone. "Her name is Karlina."  
  
"I don't think I recall a Karlina. Are you sure Potter didn't just make her up to pin the blame on her."  
  
"You don't even know what were talking about Snape!" Harry said heatedly.  
  
"Professor Snape, Potter." Snape hissed.  
  
"Harry," Professor Pumple said soothingly, "are you sure you remember correctly?"  
  
"Of course I remember! I'm not crazy!" Harry yelled at her. Immediately he felt sorry as Professor Pumple recoiled.  
  
"He's not lying. I saw her as well." Madame Pompfrey said quietly.  
  
"We need to locate this girl. Unfortunately, Albus is not here. He won't be back till next week." Professor McGonagall said. "Put all teachers on alert. Find her!" 


End file.
